Chapter 6: I Need Some Transportation
'Chapter 6: '''I Need Some Transportation is the sixth chapter of ''Dead Space 2. This chapter includes many previously explored areas such as the Concourse Mezzanine and Cassini Towers also including new ones such as the Sprawl Elementary School and the Main Transit Hub. Description Isaac crashes through a window, and re-enters the Unitologist district. There is no drastic change in this place except for the enemy placements. This is also where you re-meet the Pregnant; a grotesque, obese Slasher-like Necromorph Summary Isaac Clarke crashes through a window from his descent after the fight with The Tormenter and ends up in the Unitologist district of the Cassini Towers from which he entered the Titan Church. Isaac now has no plans whatsoever, until he receives a video call from Stross talking about destroying the Marker that they both built; while telling Isaac about steps involving crawling into a "dark machine". He then tells Isaac that the Marker is in the Government Sector. Isaac asks Stross to make his way to the transport hub which he agrees to. Isaac makes his way through the Sprawl Daycare Center where he encounters his first Enhanced Slashers. Also, he encounters crawlers for the first time. Shortly before he leaves the Daycare Center, Ellie contacts Isaac holding Stross at gunpoint. Isaac asks Ellie to bring him to the transport hub. Then Isaac fights a Brute, and then he heads to the Solar Array. Enemies In order of appearance: *Slashers *Pukers/Enhanced Puker *Pregnants *Leapers *Lurkers *Brute *Spitters *Stalkers *Infector *Guardian *The Pack *Crawlers *Cysts Trivia *Ellie Langford also makes her debut in this chapter. *The Enhanced Puker, Crawlers, Pregnant, Spitter, Guardian, and Cysts make their first appearance in this chapter. *In the gym, after the hacking mini-game, if you leave the dead bodies alone, the Infector will turn the corpses into the first Enhanced Slashers of Dead Space 2. *After putting the fire out in the Zero-G area, if Isaac goes to the right there will be a paper on the wall saying "My family was killed by Necromorphs, need money for Plasma Cutter and beer." *A glitch may occur when the player enters the Zero-G area with the fire hazard. All the batteries will not be in place but the fire is still blocking the path, forcing the player to restart the game. *At the end of this chapter, you will find a Brute, giving you the first chance to earn the Brute Juke Achievement/Trophy. The Brute also rewards a Gold Semiconductor. *In the school, if you look at the pictures on the walls, you will find multiple references to Necromorphs, Isaac, and the Ishimura. *This is the first chapter in which Tiedemann actively begins to impede Isaac's progress through the Sprawl (not to be mistaken with the Titan Security gunship in the previous chapters). *In the area with the Brute fight, if you look at the walls on the second floor, you can see advertisements for Peng and EA's Skate. *The Seeker Rifle Schematic is found after the talk with Stross, head through the first door then to the right door. *The Flamethrower Schematic is found after the fight in the school theatre, in the last unlocked classroom that you find before exiting the school premises. *The Pulse Rounds Schematic is found after the talk with Ellie, go right. Gallery chapter6_1.jpg|Chapter 6 scheme 1 chapter6_2.jpg|Chapter 6 scheme 2 chapter6_3.jpg|Chapter 6 scheme 3 Walkthrough Dead Space 2 - Chapter 6 I Need Some Transportation es:Capítulo 6 (Dead Space 2) ru:Глава 6: Мне нужен какой-нибудь транспорт 006